


Bring Me back with You

by thecosmicfragments



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Divorce, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Love Poems, M/M, Second Chances, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicfragments/pseuds/thecosmicfragments
Summary: Did you know that a broken heart doesn't make any sound?





	Bring Me back with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delongpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delongpaw/gifts), [lookingforatardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/gifts), [Eva_Marlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Marlowe/gifts).



> All right Girls, after obsessing over other talented people's work, I decided to give it a try on my own.  
> This was inspired by a conference I attended in Milan, with Mr Aciman and Mr Guadagnino. 
> 
> Mr Aciman confessed us he was taken aback when letters and emails started to pour in asking for an happy ending for Oliver and Elio.  
> Mr Aciman told us that he never gave the story a final ending. There is no final goodbyes, no final breakups. 
> 
> I took it upon me to twist his words ...eh eh eh.  
> I've read so many of your works and they all inspired me so much.  
> Also, I'd like to gift this to the most talented WRITERS over her Delongpaw, lookingforatardis and Ewa_Marlowe.  
> You are something else Girls!!!  
> The characters of course belong to Mr Aciman, but they took permanent residence in my heart. 
> 
> Forgive any mistakes as I'm from Italy, so not a mother tongue. :')  
> Enjoy.

I left her, you said.  
And my world went back to its axes after 20 years.

I’m on my way, you said.  
And I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

He came, he left.  
Nothing had changed.  
A 20 years long empasse.

God, that seems like a life ago now.   
A time where disillusion and pain were all you had left me with.  
When there was no prospect of happiness for me.  
When I had no way of redemption from the hell you put me into.

No limbo.  
No lovers purgatory.  
A continuous loop of images of you and me and us, conjured from time to time by my weak mind.  
The leftovers of a summer in heaven.

And now life is giving us a second chance, a chance to start anew.  
A clean slate.

I wish I could melt all these unspoken words into a bridge  
To connect my heart with yours, my soul to yours… my mouth to yours.

Amor c’ha nulla amato amar perdona.  
That’s what you said to me, 20 years ago.

I’ll live up to that then, my light.  
No apologies, no regrets, no second thoughts.

Kiss me and all will be forgotten.  
Kiss me and all those years of deprivation will be forgiven.  
Come, and take my body again.  
Claim me as your new promised land.

Without you I’ve been the shell of a man.  
Did you know a broken heart doesn’t make any sound?

So, come back and revive my heart,   
Infuse in me the breath of life,  
Of love,   
Of lust,   
Of glory,   
Of me… of you  
Come and bring Elio back with you.

Because I forgot who I was, who I am   
And it seems just now I’m starting to remember  
At the sound of your voice  
Miles away  
Whispering in my ear

I’m home again, Elio.

 

fine.

**Author's Note:**

> okkaayyyy, gurls... i finally managed to make it look nice. buuutt in the process of transcribing i changed it a lil bit. 
> 
> receiving kudos on my first work would be dope... so please, dont be shy!!! :) :)
> 
> im working on something else, but i had to stop as i was having a too strong emotional reaction.   
> so please, let me know what do you think about this. :)


End file.
